Marked
by Midnight Moonfly
Summary: Wes wasn't jealous. He just liked people to leave alone what was his.


Wes was not a jealous guy.

No, absolutely not. He was in no way jealous.

He simply disliked seeing people flirt with his boyfriend, that's all.

It was very normal. It wasn't odd that whenever he saw someone flirt with Thad or touch him in a loving way, he clenched his jaw shut and narrowed his eyes. It wasn't odd that he wanted to storm over to where they were standing and simply just make out with him in front of them, despite neither of the boys being very much for public display of affection.

That was completely normal, right?

Okay, so maybe not so much. But Wes refused to believe he was jealous. Because he wasn't. He just didn't like other people trying to steal what was rightfully his.

Now he was sounding both like Thad and like he was possessive. Thad was sometimes a big paranoid clusterfuck. He once woke Wes up in the middle of the night because he had heard a noise and was completely sure that they were both about to be murdered. Even so much as mentioning 2012 made him uneasy and not replying to his texts right away made him think he did something wrong.

Thad was breathtakingly beautiful. Wes knew this and so did other people. But Thad wasn't the nicest person out there. He wasn't mean, no, but he wasn't too keen on letting people in. He was the playing-hard-to-get kind of guy.

It always got on Wes' nerves when someone flirted with Thad. Always. People didn't realize they were dating and Thad rarely mentioned it. He, unlike Wes, didn't mind this. He didn't see anything wrong with other people paying him a little attention.

One night, Wes and Thad had agreed on hanging out and watching a movie. David was out at the moment, he had a date with his girlfriend, so Wes and Thad were all alone in the dorm. They had settled on watching some random action movie, the kind Thad liked the most, and were sitting next to each other in the dark.

Wes didn't pay the movie much attention. In his mind, these movies were all the same. Badass main character, action scene, some random shit, action scene, explosions, car chase, more explosions, the main character making out with some random hot girl, more action and then the end. But Thad liked them, so Wes settled with watching them.

If there was one thing Wes liked about these films, besides seeing the hot main character, it was the intense look on Thad's face. He was so absorbed by the movie. The TV screen was all he saw and all he focused on.

He was slowly chewing on some popcorn, lazily putting some more in his mouth. It was at that point when Wes realized he wasn't interested in the movie at all. Instead, he was more taken by his boyfriend's popcorn eating habits. He gave up completely on watching the damn thing.

His mind wandered back to his whole jealousy issue, which by the way he didn't have. Because Wes wasn't jealous. Not at all. He just wanted people to stop flirting with his boyfriend, because Thad was his. But he wanted people to know he was taken. But how?

He couldn't put something on him, could he? It's not like Thad would ever be caught alive in a shirt that stood on _Property of Wes_ or anything. Actually, Wes would rather eat his gavel than be caught with Thad in a shirt like that.

More public display of affection? No. Neither of them would be comfortable with that. The furthest they went were greeting and farewell kisses and occasionally holding hands. Something more than that would just make things awkward. Plus seeing two boys make out in public wasn't exactly the best idea ever. It would only make Thad more afraid of ever being beaten up for being gay. They were both aware that they didn't live in the most gay accepting community, so they had to be more careful in public.

He took a good look at his boyfriend, eyeing him from toe to top. Then it hit him. He knew how to steer people away from flirting with his boyfriend. He knew how to make it know that he was taken. Thad might not be absolutely thrilled about this and maybe it wasn't the best idea ever, but Wes was bored and it would most likely work.

He gently placed a hand on Thad's knee. Not much interesting was happening in the movie, so Thad turned to look at Wes questioningly. Wes leaned forward, planting a soft kiss on Thad's lips. When they pulled apart, Thad looked torn. He wanted to continue watching the movie, but he also was very interested in the attention Wes was giving him.

Wes kissed his nose. "Don't worry, you just go back to your movie."

Thad wasn't so convinced. "What are you doing?" His eyes were a little wider than normally and he looked slightly hesitant.

"Shh…" Wes kissed his lips again and moved his face so he was facing the TV again, and then moved to trail his jaw line with light kisses. Thad's eyes fluttered shut and he grinned.

"Do you really think I can focus on the movie now?"

"I can stop if you want to."

"Don't."

This time, it was Wes' turn to grin. He moved down his neck and began sucking and biting. Thad let out a soft groan, moving his head a little, giving Wes more space to work with.

Wes wasn't jealous. He just liked people to leave alone what was his. And for the next couple of days, they'd know Thad was taken.


End file.
